Die Angst fraß meine Seele auf
Gedankenspiele In meiner Geschichte will ich erzählen, wie ein Leben durch übernatürliche Eingriffe aus den Fugen geraten kann. Zu Beginn war es noch nicht mal so sehr außergewöhnlich, danach folgten Phänomene in so rasanter Abfolge die mir und anderen fast den Verstand kosteten. Allerdings habe ich mich dazu entschlossen , das ersichtliche nicht länger zu verdrängen und mich frei damit zu konfrontieren, was heißt, dass ich beschlossen habe es nieder zu schreiben. Ob man mir glaubt oder nicht spielt für mich ehrlich gesagt keine Rolle, mein Hauptanliegen liegt eher darin mir Erlebtes von der Seele zu schreiben. Heimat und Familie Ich könnte jedes kleine Detail meines Lebens und jeden Charakterzug den ich habe hier haarklein nieder schreiben, was aber für die Sache über die ich berichten möchte unrelevant wäre. Es sei im Vorfeld nur soviel gesagt, dass mein Name Nora Ann Liberty ist, ich mittlerweile 23 Jahre alt bin und in einem kleinen Dorf wohne. Dieser Ort verdient wohl wie viele andere kleine Dörfer auch, die Auszeichnung eines wahren Idylls, bei dem sich das Ländliche und die Industrialisierung ausgewogen vermischt haben. Der Odenwald grenzt direkt an diesen Ort. Bevor ich näher auf die Erlebnisse und ihre Anfänge eingehe, möchte ich rein informativ zu diesem Wald noch anmerken, dass sich heutzutage kaum noch jemand tiefer hinein wagt. Die Spaziergänger mit ihren Hunden bewegen sich doch mehr im Feld, das die direkte Verbindung zwischen Wald und Dorf ist und Jogger oder andere Frischluftfanatiker gibt es hier kaum. Zu den Hintergründen des Waldes komme ich aber noch. Seit ich denken kann lebe ich in einem kleinen Haus, das ich mit meinen Eltern und früher auch mit meinem Bruder Vincent der zehn Jahre älter ist als ich, und im Gegensatz zu mir eigentlich ziemlich kaltschnäuzig ist, teile. Unser Haus steht ziemlich am Ortseingang und bietet direkte Sicht über das Feld. Auch vereinzelte Baumansammlungen kann man schon erkennen. An was ich mich auch von klein auf erinnern kann sind diverse Geschichten über den Wald. Vincent erzählte mir meiner Meinung nach die glaubhafteste Version von allen. Unheimliche Begegnung? Wie gesagt lässt sich mein Bruder von relativ wenig aus der Ruhe bringen. Auch als schreckhaft würde ich ihn nicht unbedingt bezeichnen. Er steht den meisten, sogenannten unerklärlichen Phänomenen eigentlich ziemlich gleichgültig gegenüber, wenngleich er diesbezüglich ein sehr guter Zuhörer und Gesprächspartner ist. Er hat sich mit den Jahren sehr gebildet und kennt sich was Erscheinungen von Geistern, Vampiren oder Dämonen betrifft ziemlich gut aus. Mit diesem Hintergrundwissen muss man nicht mehr großartig nachfragen warum er als er etwas Jünger war, mit drei Freunden zusammen, Nachts auf den Weg in den Wald machte, denn auch wir haben, wie andere Orte auch, wie kann es auch anders sein einen Kopflosen Reiter, den es des Nachts mehr aus Jux als aus etwas anderem zu finden galt. Ab jetzt kann ich nur wiedergeben was er mir erzählte. Es war wohl kurz vor zehn als sich die Gruppe auf den Weg machte, bepackt mit Bier, denn Alkopops gab es damals noch nicht, zu der Stelle wo der Reiter angeblich spuken soll. Nach ca. 20 Minuten waren sie dort auch eingetroffen und machten es sich inmitten der Apfelbaumreihen bequem. Es vergingen wohl ein bis zwei Stunden doch der Reiter hatte wohl nicht wirklich vor aufzutauchen. Daher verbrachten sie die Zeit wohl damit ihr Bier zu leeren und sich über so manche Banalität zu unterhalten. Der Abend hätte auch noch sehr schön weiter gehen können, wäre nicht einer von Vincent´s Begleitern auf ein Licht aufmerksam geworden, das ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt plötzlich erschienen ist und sich nun zwar langsam aber stetig auf sie zu bewegte. Es hatte in etwa die Größe eines Sky Beamers, war gleißend hell, blendete die Gruppe jedoch nicht und bewegte sich lautlos zwischen denn Bäumen auf sie zu. Geschockt über diese unvorhergesehene Lichterscheinung suchten zwei Freunde meines Bruders ihr Heil in der Flucht. Vincent aber war wie er mir versicherte genauso wie sein anderer Bekannter nicht in der Lage weg zu sehen und fühlte sich nicht dazu fähig ebenfalls zu fliehen. Das Licht kam also immer näher auf die beiden zu und ungefähr 15 Meter vor ihnen verschwand es plötzlich, als hätte jemand das Licht einfach ausgeschalten aber es war Weit und Breit niemand in der Nähe. Dies ist eigentlich der einzige Vorfall den ich von Hörensagen hier erwähnen will. Es sei aber durchaus versichert, das es noch etliche andere Ereignisse gab, die ähnlicher oder komplett anderer Natur waren. Erste Erfahrungen Bis ich 14 war blieb ich im Großen und Ganzen von irgendwelchen Phänomenen oder sonstigem verschont. Zu der Zeit also in der ich mein erstes Erlebnis hatte war ich mit einem gleichaltrigen Mädchen, namens Kathrin Dönmetz befreundet. Unsere freie Zeit verbrachten wir eigentlich ausschließlich miteinander, trafen uns nach der Schule, machten keine Hausaufgaben, sondern rauchten lieber Frau Dönmetz´s Zigaretten und unterschieden uns in unserem Verhalten nicht großartig von dem anderer Jugendlichen Ende der 90er Jahre. Kathrins Eltern waren beide in der Gastronomie tätig und kamen daher meist erst spät nachts nach Hause, so dass wir eigentlich das Haus den ganzen Tag für uns hatten und nachts gelegentlich zu kleinen Streifzügen im Ort oder im Wald aufbrachen. Gelegentlich trafen wir bei unseren Spaziergängen, die wir am Tage unternahmen auf andere Ortsansässige und im Laufe der damit verbundenen Gespräche, hörten wir so mancherlei merkwürdige Geschichten, die den Leuten wie sie uns versicherten wirklich passiert waren, so schwor z.B. eine Frau vehement das in dem Waldstück etwas nicht stimmen würde, sie erzählte uns dass ihr Hund wann immer sie mit ihm bei der täglichen Runde eine bestimmte Stelle passierte, er den kompletten restlichen Weg über, den Schwanz einziehen würde und nur mit viel Überredungskunst und teilweise auch nur durch pures Ziehen zum Weitergehen zu bewegen sei. Eine andere Dame, die wir am Silvestertag bei unserem Spaziergang trafen war fest davon überzeugt, dass etwas schlimmes im Wald wohnen würde, sie erzählte uns dass sie neben dem kleinen Haushündchen dass sie dabei hatte eigentlich bis vor kurzem noch stolze Besitzerin eines Schäferhundes gewesen sei, vor einigen Tagen allerdings, als es Nachts sehr stürmisch war, hätte der Hund, der nachts immer in einem Zwinger eingeschlossen war, sehr lange gebellt und hätte sich wohl immer mehr reingesteigert, kurz bevor sie raus gehen wollte um nach dem Rechten zu sehen verstummte er allerdings und sie dachte er hätte sich wohl beruhigt. Am nächsten Morgen allerdings hätte sie dann feststellen müssen, dass die Gitterstäbe des Zwingers aufgebogen waren und von ihrem Hund jegliche Spur fehlte, kurzentschlossen leinte sie den anderen Hund an und machte sich auf, den Vermissten zu suchen, nach gut zehn Minuten Feldmarsch riss sich ihr Hund los und verschwand in einem kleinen Waldstückchen, von wo sie kurz darauf ein Winseln vernahm, also machte sie sich auf den Weg hinterher und was sie da vorfand ließ ihr den Atem stocken, der Schäferhund lag am Boden mit aufgerissener Flanke und raushängenden Gedärmen. Geschockt hatte sie danach den Jagdpächter informiert, der allerdings außer Treibjagden im kompletten Waldgebiet anzuordnen nicht viel ausrichten konnte, doch auch diese blieben ohne Erfolg. Was dem Hund letztendlich das Leben gekostet hat ist immer noch ungeklärt. Natürlich waren wir geschockt von der Geschichte doch hielten wir es zu der Zeit nicht wirklich für nötig uns Näher damit zu befassen. Wir führten also ein unbeschwertes Leben, bis wir eine der typischsten Teeniespiele ausprobierten, nämlich Ouija.. Wir saßen also abends in ihrem Zimmer, hatten das Brett aufgestellt, Kerzen außen rum drapiert. Und begannen nun zu spielen. Wir wussten nicht so Recht was wir fragen sollten, hatten wir doch nur gehört, dass man Fragen über den eigenen Tod vermeiden solle. Also umgingen wir dies, was interessierte uns schon wann wir sterben würden und fingen klein an, mit der Frage „Befindet sich eine übernatürliche Aktivität in diesem Raum?“, die Antwort war wie kann es auch anders sein, natürlich „ja“. Unser Besucher wollte aber nicht so Recht mit der Sprache raus, wer er denn sei, generell, war er sehr sprunghaft, im Einen Moment war er noch die gepeinigte Seele eines kürzlich Verstorbenen, wurde aber bei weiterem Nachfragen immer Wortkarger, bis er schließlich verlauten ließ, das er wohl das Interesse an uns verlieren würde. Doch da war er nicht der Einzige. Durch die, meiner Meinung nach ziemlich sinnlosen Antworten, war mir mit der Zeit auch langweilig geworden, zumal ich fest davon überzeugt war das Kathrin entweder schiebt oder unser Gesprächspartner schizophren ist und sich seine Persönlichkeiten nicht einigen können wer jetzt sprechen darf. Ich begann also ihn zu beleidigen und ging noch weiter in dem ich ihn komplett in Frage stellte. Schließlich rückte er mit der Sprache raus und behauptete sein Name wäre Bael. Dies wiederum konnte ich absolut nicht glauben, da mir durch meinen Bruder bekannt war wer Bael war und ich keinen Sinn dahinter sah, was er davon hätte sich mit zwei Teenies über ein Brett zu unterhalten. Nachdem meine Anmaßungen nicht nach ließen, versetzte er uns einen gewaltigen Schreck als das Glas sich immer schneller bewegte und plötzlich mein Haargummi das ich am Handgelenk trug zu schmoren begann. Die Fassung verloren wir allerdings erst komplett, als aus dem Nebenzimmer, das zugleich Kathrins Bad war, die Toilettendeckel runter schlug. Wir beendeten das Spiel also nicht ordnungsgemäß, vielmehr sprangen wir auf und bewegten uns ängstlich in Richtung Bad. Der Lichtschalter befand sich glücklicherweise im selben Raum in dem wir uns aufhielten, so wurde uns wenigstens erspart den Raum in totaler Dunkelheit zu betreten. Da standen wir nun, unfähig uns zu bewegen und versuchten stumm uns Mut zu machen, endlich die Türklinke nach unten zu drücken und den Raum zu betreten. Doch so einfach war es nicht, in unserer beider Gedanken hatten sich mittlerweile die bizarrsten Vorstellungen breit gemacht, was hinter dem Raum wohl auf uns warten würde, nach sich endlos ziehenden Sekunden öffnete ich schließlich die Tür und abermals verharrten wir, lauschend ob wir irgendwas unnormales hören könnten, doch es geschah nichts und der nächste Schritt musste nun gezwungener Maßen folgen. Wir gingen also in das Badezimmer und sahen absolut gar nichts, kein Rauch, kein Blut und vor allem keinen Geist oder Dämon. Das einzig merkwürdige war, dass der Toilettendeckel immer noch nach oben geklappt war. Doch allein das bereitete uns einen so großen Schock das wir zurück in ihr Zimmer eilten, die Kerzen löschten, das Spiel unter ihr Bett schoben und schleunigst das Haus verließen. Es war schon dunkel und mir kam der Nachhauseweg nie so lange vor wie an diesem Abend obwohl er auch nicht länger andauerte als sonst. Nach einigen Metern schauten wir noch mal zurück, da man von der Straße aus direkte Einsicht in Kathrins Zimmer hatte und was wir da sahen ließ uns wiederum erschaudern. Am Fenster bildete sich ganz deutlich eine bleiche, körperlose Erscheinung ab, die sich nicht bewegte und völlig anders war als alles was wir bis dato gesehen hatten. Da diese Manifestation so fremdartig war bat Kathrin darum die nächsten Tage bei mir bleiben zu können, zumindest bis ihre Eltern nach Hause kommen würden, da es ihr nicht behagte alleine in der Wohnung zu sein. Bei mir angekommen redeten wir nicht mehr über den Vorfall aber Kathrin blieb eine ganze Woche bei mir, was zwar nicht weiter auffiel da wir ja eigentlich immer zusammen waren aber doch recht verwunderlich war, da ich mich ja die meiste Zeit bei ihr aufhielt und sich die Besuche bei mir eher auf ein Minimum beschränkten. Die Rückkehr Nach einer Woche also versuchten wir der ganzen Angelegenheit rational entgegenzutreten, wir überlegten uns das dies auch alles auf unsere Erwartung während des Spiels raus resultieren könnte und beschlossen zurück zu ihr zu gehen um wie wir uns einredeten wahrscheinlich alles unverändert vorzufinden. Bald darauf standen wir also vor ihrer Haustür und betraten nicht ohne einen Schauer auf dem Rücken und deutlichen Zeichen von Gänsehaut auf den Armen den Schauplatz den wir letzte Woche so überstürzt verlassen hatten. Das Zimmer an sich war wirklich unverändert, die Möbel standen alle wie wir sie zurückgelassen hatten, auch die Kerzen und das Spiel waren noch immer unter dem Bett, das einzigste was uns auffiel, war ein weißer Umriss der sich deutlich auf ihrem Backstreet Boys Poster abzeichnete, welches genau über der Stelle angeklebt war an der wir versucht hatten mit der Geisterwelt, durch das Ouijabrett Kontakt aufzunehmen Wir versuchten es realistisch zu sehen und uns selbst einzureden, dass der Umriss schon vorher da war und wir ihn einfach übersehen hatten. Tja bei Tage betrachtet kam uns das ganze ziemlich lächerlich vor. Die ersten Tage bei ihr verbrachten wir zwar dennoch in einer unruhigen Erwartungshaltung , beide abwartend ob sich noch etwas zeigen würde, doch es geschah nichts. Es beginnt Nach zwei – drei Wochen, die Herbstferien hatten gerade angefangen, beschlossen wir nachts ein Grillhäuschen am Waldrand aufzusuchen um Kathrins Zeitungen, die sie eigentlich hätte austragen sollen, zu verbrennen. Es war ungefähr eins als wir in der Hütte ankamen, ich setzte mich mit dem Rücken zur Wand und dem Gesicht zum Eingang, Kathrin saß mir gegenüber und in unserer Mitte hatten wir wie schon so oft vorher die Zeitungen zu einem Turm zurecht gelegt und schauten ihnen beim Verbrennen zu, dabei blödelten wir ziemlich herum und besprachen unser Hauptgesprächsthema Nummer eins nämlich Jungs. Die Stimmung schwenkte allerdings schlagartig als plötzlich ein Laut zu hören war, den wir nicht einordnen konnten. Er hörte sich weder tierisch noch menschlich an und ließ uns das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Kathrin schaute mich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an der pures Entsetzen wieder spiegelte und auch ich war innerlich wie erstarrt, da ich wusste wo der Ursprung dieses Geräusches war, nämlich genau hinter mir auf der Rückseite der Hütte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spielten sich in meinem Kopf die irrwitzigsten Szenarien ab, doch betrafen sie nicht den Urheber dieses eben vernommenen Lautes sondern vielmehr sah ich vor meinem inneren Auge, die verschiedensten Möglichkeiten unbeschadet aus der Hütte zu entkommen und eine war unsinniger wie die andere. Also versuchte ich soweit wie möglich Ruhe zu bewahren und wies Kathrin darauf hin so leise und langsam wie möglichen zu gehen um nicht unnötig auf uns aufmerksam zu machen, denn immerhin bestand ja noch die eine Möglichkeit, dass was immer dort im Dunkel lauerte noch nicht aufmerksam auf uns geworden war, es konnte ja sein das es eben erst aufgetaucht war. Meine Freundin kramte plötzlich in ihrem Rucksack und gleich darauf kam die Wasserflasche hervor, die wir auch sonst immer zum Löschen genommen hatten, Kathrin wollte beginnen das Feuer zu löschen um unsere Flucht nicht unnötig zu erhellen, doch leider hatten wir nicht bedacht, dass unsere Augen kurz brauchen würden um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen und ohne komplette Funktionsfähigkeit aller meiner Sinnesorgane wollte ich diesen Ort und vor allem, die sich noch bietende Deckung nicht verlassen, da das Häuschen ringsherum zu war und zum Betreten nur ein breiter Durchgang diente, empfand ich dies als einzigen, zumindest einigermaßen übersichtlichen Ort um, falls wirklich etwas versuchte zu uns zu kommen, zumindest nicht überrascht zu werden. Schließlich passte sich unser Sehvermögen wieder den Umständen an und Konturen wurden langsam wieder sichtbar, also machten wir uns gezwungenermaßen auf den Weg, da wir nichts sehen konnten was eine unmittelbare Bedrohung darstellte und wir das Geschöpf, was immer es auch war noch in unserem Rücken wähnten. Entgegen unseres Vorsatzes ganz normal zurück zu laufen rannten wir so schnell wir konnten, Nicht mal die Zeitungen hatten wir gelöscht und während wir flohen, schaute ich zurück und war mir im ersten Augenblick nicht sicher ob wirklich da war was ich zu sehen glaubte. Es war mir als würde eine Gestalt in der Dunkelheit hinter uns her kommen, die zwar von der Gestalt her einem Menschen ähnelte aber deren Gliedmaße viel zu lang waren, auch diese hinkende eingeknickte Fortbewegungsweise hatte was dermaßen Bizarres an sich, dass sich dieses Bild wohl für immer in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt hat. Kathrin war wohl durch meine kurzzeitige Verlangsamung aufmerksam geworden, sie drehte sich ebenfalls um und beschrieb mir später in etwa das gleiche Geschöpf, was mir wiederum die Sicherheit gab, das es nicht meiner Fantasie entstammte. Wir rannten also und glaubten diese Nacht würde wohl unsere Letzte sein. Wie sehr wünschte ich mich nach Hause in mein Bett, weit weg von den Erinnerungen an diesen schrecklichen Laut und dem Wissen das etwas dermaßen Monströses uns bald erreichte. Ich weiß nicht wie aber wir schafften es zu dem kleinen Ausläufer des Neubaugebietes, das beleuchtet war und wir hatten nun endlich wieder Zivilisation um uns herum, diese Rettungsinsel wieder zu verlassen und den restlichen Nachhauseweg anzutreten, der gezwungenermaßen wieder ziemlich abgelegen sein würde schien uns als unmöglich und so rief ich mit meinem Handy einen Bekannten von uns an und bat darum das er uns abholen möchte. Ca. 15 Minuten später kam er tatsächlich, mit noch zwei anderen Freunden und da sie fest davon überzeugt waren, dass uns jemand wohl nur hat erschrecken wollen, lief unser Bekannter mit einem Begleiter noch mal den Weg ab, während der andere bei uns blieb um uns moralische Unterstützung zu leisten. Kurz darauf hatten die Beiden ihre Tour beendet und versicherten uns dass niemand dort gewesen wäre und wir uns doch beruhigen sollten, sie meinten so schlimm könne unser Schock wohl auch nicht gewesen sein da wir immerhin noch Zeit hatten unsere Zeitungen auszutreten und weg zu räumen . Unseren Wiederspruch und unsere Bekundungen, dass wir die Hütte ganz anders verlassen hatten nahm keiner von ihnen richtig ernst und falls es doch stimmen sollte dann war die Theorie, dass es irgendwelche Jugendlichen aus dem Nachbarort waren, die uns erschrecken wollten. Für unsere Begleiter die einleuchtendste, für uns jedoch war diese Theorie genauso unglaubwürdig wie die, dass es vielleicht auch ein Obdachloser gewesen sein könnte, den wir in seinem Schlaf gestört hatten. So begleiteten sie uns zu Kathrin wo wir schließlich doch noch Heil und Unversehrt ankamen. Doch dies sollte erst der Anfang sein. Des öfteren hörten wir jetzt Nachts schreckliche Geräusche und wurden auch Zeuge von Tieren die sich merkwürdig benahmen und Reißaus nahmen wenn sie, sie ebenfalls vernahmen. So hatte es sich beispielsweise eines Nachts zugetragen, dass wir auf einen Kampf den sich ihr Kater Kairo mit einer anderen Katze lieferte, aufmerksam wurden. Kairo der ein Koffer von einem Kater war und schon Garfield Allüren zeigte, war gerade dabei den Artgenossen, der den Lauten zufolge die er von sich gab, nicht mehr wusste wo oben und wo unten war, nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu vertrimmen wurde von einem schaurigen Heulen aufgeschreckt, dass die Strasse entlang hallte. Beide Katzen hielten inne und lauschten mit gesträubtem Fell und geduckten Leibern, in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam, schließlich suchten sie beide gemeinsam das Weite und waren kurz darauf nicht mehr zu sehen. Kathrin allerdings hatte sich vorher schon den Katzen abgewandt und machte mich auf die Strasse aufmerksam durch die der Laut gehallt war. Was ich dort sah ließ mich erstarren. Eine dicke Nebelwand breitete sich urplötzlich über die Strasse aus und abermals erklang das Heulen. Von Entsetzen erfüllt schlossen wir das Fenster und setzten uns schweigend, ich mich auf das Bett und sie sich auf den Bürostuhl. Von dort aus warteten wir die noch kommenden Ereignisse ab und tatsächlich war kurz darauf direkt vorm Fenster das Geräusch von aufeinander reibendem Metall zu hören. Wir wagten kaum zu atmen und warteten stumm ab ob noch was Folgen sollte doch das war es. Wir hatten nichts wirkliches gesehen und was wir hörten darüber hätte man auch solange spekulieren können bis man zu einem logischen Schluss gekommen wäre, doch wir hatten Angst. Mittlerweile sahen wir das alles nicht mehr als Scherz an und so viele kurz aufeinander folgende Begebenheiten von solch außergewöhnlicher Natur hielten wir für doch zu seltsam als das es Zufall gewesen sein könnte. Mein Bruder mit dem ich mich schon häufiger über solche Themen unterhalten hatte, riet mir damals ich solle zuerst einmal abwägen inwieweit es real ist was wir erlebten und inwieweit es auf unsere überhitzte Fantasie resultierte. Nach einigen Gesprächen und Erläuterungen, wusste er aber auch nicht wirklich womit wir es zu tun hatten, zum Einen wäre es für einen Dämon untypisch, denn diese verfolgen feste Ziele und zeigen sich komplett anders zum Anderen müsste es sich zwar eventuell um einen Geist mit bösen Absichten handeln, wie wir den aber wieder los werden könnten, da wusste er sich auch keinen Rat, denn dafür besaß er zuwenig Wissen darüber was wir genau in unser irdisches Dasein gerufen hätten und um längere Zeit zu verweilen wenn es sich uns zeigt, bzw. wir spüren dass es sich nähert dafür fehlte uns der Mut. Doch wussten wir mittlerweile das wirklich etwas da war, wie man in meiner weiterführenden Erzählung festellen wird folgte uns was immer es auch ist oder war. Alte Freunde gehen Wie es im Laufe einer Freundschaft oft so ist, zerstritten sich Kathrin und ich, zum Einen lag es wohl daran dass ich mittlerweile einen Freund, nämlich Moritz hatte und somit weniger Zeit, da er aus einer zwanzig Kilometer entfernten Kleinstadt kam und ich öfter bei ihm war und zum Anderen lag es wohl daran das wir eine gemeinsame „Freundin“ hatten, die ziemlich gegen uns intrigierte, wir es leider aber nicht bemerkten. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur einfach darin, dass wir mittlerweile in einem sehr bedenklichen Zustand waren, was unsere Nerven betraf und wann immer wir zusammen waren schon bei dem Kleinsten Geräusch zusammen zuckten. Ich wollte es zwar damals nicht wahr haben aber schon im Vorfeld, bevor eben diese erwähnte „Freundin“ in unser Leben trat, stimmte es zwischen uns nicht mehr wirklich, mittlerweile denke ich, dass wir uns unbewusst gegenseitig für die Geschehnisse verantwortlich machten, beispielsweise lies Kathrin eines Abends, als unsere Nerven aufgrund eines kleinen unscheinbaren Vorfalles mit den Zigaretten, die plötzlich verschwunden waren und dann im Keller wieder auftauchten wo wir sie hundertprozentig nicht hingelegt hatten, mal wieder bis zum Reißen gespannt waren, den Vorwurf gegen mich laut werden, dass sie vermute dass die ganze Sache meine Schuld wäre, da ich unseren „Gast“ damals nicht mit dem gebührenden Respekt behandelt hätte. Dies wieß ich zwar vehement zurück und verlachte ihre Bedenken und ihre Angst, wie ich es zu der Zeit häufig tat um mich selbst zu schützen, weil ich nicht wahr haben wollte was geschah, doch tief in meinem Inneren hatte ich mir damals schon oft die Frage gestellt und stelle sie mir auch immer noch, könnte es wirklich sein, dass es meine Schuld ist? Fakt ist jedoch dass wir rund zwei Jahre keinen Kontakt mehr hatten und ich in dieser Zeit nur darüber berichten kann, was ich erlebt habe. Kein Ende in Sicht Einen Großteil meiner Zeit verbrachte ich damals mit eben diesem Mädchen, das bei jedem Treffen Kathrin immer schlechter machte und zu der Zeit war es mir auch egal was aus ihr wurde, schließlich hatte sie mit ihren Beschuldigungen meinen Stolz verletzt. So trug es sich zu, dass wir den Silvesterabend zusammen verbrachten und Mareike, so war ihr Name, die sehr zur Gothikszene tendierte, vorschlug nicht großartig feiern zu gehen, sondern erst eine Zeitlang auf dem Friedhof zu verbringen um dann quasi unserer Ruhe willen in den Wald zu gehen. Also machten wir uns ungefähr um neun Uhr auf den Weg und liefen erst über den Gottesacker um dann im Anschluss uns in den Wald zu begeben. Es kam wie es kommen musste und wir befanden uns nach kurzer Zeit eben auf diesem Weg Richtung Hütte, nun muss ich sagen, dass ich seit dem Vorfall mit Kathrin nicht mehr dort gewesen war und nach wenigen Metern packte mich auch wieder die Angst und die Bilder von jener Nacht kamen mir wieder in Erinnerung, doch da ich zu stolz war meine Angst zu äußern zwang ich mich weiterzugehen. Zu meiner Überraschung war es Mareike dann die mich um die Umkehr bat, sie sagte sie hätte ein ungutes Gefühl, könne aber nicht beschreiben warum und auf was es basierte, alles in allem war ich aber froh drum und wir feierten ein langweiliges Silvester, sie bei sich und ich bei mir zu Hause. Nach einiger Zeit bin ich zu oben genanntem Freund gezogen, die Wohnung die wir dort hatten, war im Erdgeschoss im Haus seiner Eltern das, direkt am Odenwald lag und wir teilten sie uns mit seinem Bruder, der aber auch nicht allzu oft da war. Eines Abends, wir waren gerade im Bad um uns für eine Feier auf die wir gehen wollten fertig zu machen, hörten wir plötzlich aus dem Schlafzimmer, wie etwas gegen den Rollladen schlägt, Moritz, der dies zunächst für einen Scherz seines heimkommenden Bruders hielt, ging vor die Tür um nachzuschauen, doch niemand war da, die Eingangstür vom Grundstück war auch noch geschlossen und der Schäferhund der Familie, der ein recht aggressives Wesen hatte und eigentlich dafür da war das Grundstück zu bewachen lag winselnd vor der Wohnungstür. Moritz der verständlicher Maßen nicht nachvollziehen konnte warum mich diese Sache so aufwühlte, versuchte mich mit dem Argument zu beruhigen, das Nachbarskinder vielleicht einen Stein geworfen hätten und der Hund vielleicht krank wäre, doch ich fühlte mich als würde ein langzurückliegender Alptraum wieder von vorne beginnen. Des Nachts waren dann auch des öfteren Schreie zu hören und einmal zog sich mein damaliger sogar mitten in der Nacht an weil er fand es hätte sich so angehört als würde eine Frau um ihr Leben schreien, doch die Urheber fand er nie und ich traute mich auch nie ihm zu sagen was mir schon seit Monaten durch den Kopf ging, nämlich das es wieder da ist. Meine Angst lag jetzt neben den Nächten auch darin Moritz zu verlieren da er mir des öfteren vorwarf ich würde mich wie ein kleines Kind verhalten und ich wusste auch das er Recht hatte, doch fand ich keine Lösung meine Ängste zu bekämpfen, also begann ich mit der Zeit sie zu unterdrücken. Oberflächlich lassen mich bis heute Geräusche kalt auch wenn ich innerlich erstarre, auch versuche ich niemanden spüren zu lassen was für Angstfantasien mir durch den Kopf gehen. Zu der Zeit kam es dann aber verstärkt dass die Leute mich mieden weil sie mich für merkwürdig hielten, auch das Wort Geisteskrank fiel in Verbindung zu mir des Öfteren. Doch um Ehrlich zu sein war mir das ziemlich egal, da ich immer noch versuchte einen Sinn dahinter zu finden, was „unser Freund“, so nenne ich ihn mittlerweile, bezweckt. Außer das er mich in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, konnte ich allerdings keinen Grund für sein Verhalten ersehen und für eine böse Seele die einfach nur erschrecken will, war er zu hartnäckig, immerhin ging der ganze Spuk mittlerweile um die vier Jahre. In der Beziehung zu Moritz durfte ich mir schließlich ähnliche Vorwürfe anhören, wie die, die damals Kathrin äußerte. Er fand es merkwürdig, dass seid ich bei ihm wohnte Nachts so seltsame Geräusche zu hören seien und dass der Hund mittlerweile des öfteren eingeschüchtert in Ecken kauert und noch viel merkwürdiger fand Moritz, dass der Hund eine schwere Aggression gegen mich zu empfinden schien. Er war zwar Fremden gegenüber nie unbedingt freundlich aber wann immer er mich sah, begann er zu knurren und die Lefzen hoch zu ziehen, manchmal ging es sogar soweit, dass ich meinen Freund oder seinen Bruder fragen musste ob sie mir helfen könnten aus der Wohnung zu kommen, da der Hund bellend und knurrend vor der Tür stand. Man könnte nun meinen ich wäre damals aufgrund der offensichtlichen Antipathie die mir Moritz Freunde entgegenbrachten und den anhaltenden nächtlichen Geräuschen, verzweifelt gewesen, doch so paradox es sich anhört, dem war nicht so. Vielmehr war ich regelrecht froh darüber, dass mich die Leute nicht offen darauf ansprachen, was mit mir los sei, da ich zu der Zeit ziemlich an meinem Geisteszustand zweifelte, fühlte ich mich auch nicht dazu in der Lage mich jemandem mitzuteilen, zumal ich auch nicht wusste wie ich das bewerkstelligen sollte. Ich wollte weder Mitleid, weil man mich für ein naives Mädchen hielt, noch wollte ich die ganze Geschichte die mir wiederfahren war wieder geben, da mir die ewige Konfrontation mit den Geschehnissen nicht unbedingt behagte. Im Laufe der drei jährigen Beziehung zu Moritz schaffte ich es schließlich aber doch mich wenigstens mit der Freundin seines Bruders anzufreunden. Ihr Name war Oxana sie war drei Jahre älter als ich und über die Tatsache, dass sie keine Fragen zu meiner Person stellte war ich sehr dankbar. Nun ergab es sich also das mein Freund und sein Bruder kurz vor Weihnachten in die nächstgelegene größere Stadt fuhren um Geschenke zu kaufen. Oxana und ich beschlossen daraufhin den freien Nachmittag zu nutzen und einen Spaziergang zu machen. Der erste Wintereinbruch war am Tag zuvor über den Odenwald gekommen und hatte eine Decke von frisch gefallenem Schnee hinterlassen und da wir nur die Strasse entlang mussten um in diese Winterwelt einzutauchen, beschlossen wir uns so in die richtige Vorweihnachtsstimmung zu bringen. Wir liefen also eine ganze Weile schon den verschneiten Weg entlang, unterhielten uns über dies und das und machten uns einen Spaß daraus uns manchmal gegenseitig mit Schneebällen zu bewerfen. Nach gut fünfzehn Minuten waren wir auf einer kleinen Aussichtsplattform angelangt, die durch mehrere Sitzgelegenheiten und einem Tisch eine oft besuchte Raststelle war. An jenem Tag waren wir allerdings die einzigen Besucher. Es fanden sich keine Spuren im Schnee ,die auf weitere Spaziergänger schließen ließen. Etwas abseits von der eigentlichen Plattform befand sich ein alter Kalkbrunnen, aus dem man im Sommer trinken konnte, bei unserem Besuch dort war er allerdings gefroren. Mich beeindruckten die Eiskristalle und ich machte mich daher auf den Weg dorthin um sie mir genauer anzusehen. Oxana wollte allerdings lieber bei den Bänken bleiben, was ich damit begründete dass sie wohl ihre Hose nicht einnässen wolle da der Schnee außerhalb des normalen Weges um einiges tiefer war. Allerdings war mir im Vorfeld schon aufgefallen, dass meine Begleiterin ziemlich wortkarg geworden war und auch ihre sonst beinahe nervtötende Fröhlichkeit hatte sich mehr zu einer eher passiven Haltung entwickelt, aber was kümmerte es mich, ich verbrachte zwar häufiger Zeit mit ihr, doch hatte ich ihr gegenüber noch immer ein eher oberflächliches Interesse an einer Freundschaft, die ich auch nicht weiter vertiefen wollte. Zudem sah ich die Zeit mit Oxana eher als gezwungener Maßen hinzunehmendes Übel an um meines Freundes Bruder nicht zu kränken. Nachdem ich also den Brunnen und seine Eisblüten ausgiebig begutachtet hatte, wollte ich mich gerade wieder auf den Weg zurück zur Plattform machen, als mir auffiel, dass sich das Gesamtbild komplett geändert hatte. Oxana war nicht mehr damit beschäftigt die Aussicht zu genießen, wie sie es getan hatte als ich sie verließ, sondern stand vielmehr Kerzengerade da und blickte sich in einer Art und Weiße um, die an ein gehetztes, verängstigtes Reh erinnerte. Die Spuren die sich nun im Schnee fanden, ließen darauf schließen dass sie meine Abwesenheit genutzt hatte um wie von Sinnen umherzulaufen, allerdings ohne für mich ersichtliches Ziel. Ich setzte meinen Weg dann doch zügiger fort um herauszufinden, was der Auslöser für die plötzliche Unruhe meiner Begleiterin war, da ich weder etwas hören noch sehen konnte, was Grund für dieses seltsame Verhalten war sprach ich sie also direkt an. Die Frage ob etwas gewesen sei, verneinte sie zwar, bat aber trotzdem darum umzukehren, da sie sich nicht wohl fühlen würde und es ihr so wäre als würde etwas zwischen den Bäumen umherhuschen und uns beobachten. Ihrem Wunsch kam ich wenn auch wiederwillig nach und wir machten uns auf den Rückweg, jede in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Für mich kam ihre Aussage völlig überraschend, da ich es ja normalerweise war, die Angstzustände bekam und Dinge hörte oder sah, deswegen war ich auch zutiefst verwirrt, da mir eben überhaupt nichts aufgefallen war. Zurück in der Wohnung sprach mich Oxana überraschend auf das Thema an, sie meinte dass sie sehr wohl wisse das ihr Verhalten eben kindisch war, aber sie hätte so was öfter und könne nicht wirklich was gegen den Drang, einfach davon zu laufen unternehmen, den sie in solch Situationen empfand. Diese Feststellung ihrerseits änderte einiges in meiner Einstellung ihr gegenüber, ich sprach es zwar in diesem Moment nicht aus, doch waren mir derartige Gefühle nicht unbekannt und ich konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen, obwohl mich immer noch die Frage beschäftigte wieso ich rein gar nichts bemerkt hatte. Ich ging sämtliche Varianten geistig durch, konnte es vielleicht sein, dass mein Begleiter, der mich so viele Jahre zermürbt hatte, endlich von mir abgelassen hatte und in ihr ein neues Opfer gefunden hatte? Zum Einen wünschte ich dies niemandem zum Anderen hoffte ich es aber Inständig, vielleicht würde ich jetzt wieder ein normales Leben führen können. Da Moritz wohl noch länger brauchen würde beschlossen wir zu ihr zu gehen und dort geschah es dann auch zum Ersten Mal das ich einer quasi völlig Fremden meine Geschichte erzählte. Doch entgegen meiner Vermutung fand Oxana weder das ich verrückt bin noch lachte sie mich aus, vielmehr erzählte sie mir, dass sie mit dem Glauben an übersinnliches aufgewachsen wäre und auch wohl genauso wie ihre Mutter empfänglicher für so was sei. Dieses Thema machte an diesem Abend etwa 80 Prozent unseres Gespräches aus und wir waren sichtlich erleichtert darüber uns alles von der Seele reden zu können ohne schief angeschaut zu werden. Wir waren also so in unser Gespräch vertieft, das wir noch nicht einmal registriert hatten, dass es mittlerweile schon neun Uhr war und es außerhalb der zwei Zimmerwohnung stockdunkel war. Oxana saß mir damals gegenüber und war gerade dabei mir eine Erfahrung die sie in Belgien im Haus ihrer Tante gemacht hatte zu erzählen, doch sah sie mich nicht direkt an sondern hatte vielmehr das Fenster hinter mir anvisiert als sich in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich pures Entsetzen wieder spiegelte. Ich fuhr herum und begriff im selben Moment wo der Ursprung ihres Erschreckens lag, dort am Fenster war ein Gesicht. Ich sah es nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch es war deutlich das in die Jahre gekommene Antlitz eines Mannes um die 60, der zu uns herein gaffte, nachdem wir ihn aber beide entdeckt hatten verschwand er aus unserem Sichtfeld. Im ersten Moment kam uns die einzigst logische Schlussfolgerung, dass es sich wohl um einen umherstreifenden Obdachlosen handeln musste und wir beschlossen ihn zu stellen. Als wir jedoch gleich darauf vor die Tür traten war von ihm keine Spur mehr und es wäre nicht einmal dem schnellsten Menschen gelungen in dieser kurzen Zeit den kompletten Hof zu durchqueren, was aber Voraussetzung dafür gewesen wäre sich unseren Blicken zu entziehen. Sprachlos betraten wir wieder den Hausflur und anschließend ihr Zimmer, unfähig uns irgendeinen Reim auf das eben Erlebte zu machen. Moritz und sein Bruder, die wir bevor wir zu Oxana aufbrachen, telefonisch über unser neu entschiedenes Aufenthaltsziel informiert hatten, trafen etwa eine Stunde nach dem Erscheinen unseres merkwürdigen Betrachters ein und in der Zeit zwischen dem Vorfall und ihrem Eintreffen geschah auch nichts außergewöhnliches mehr. Kurz vor dem Eintreffen der beiden einigten wir uns allerdings darauf eben Erlebtes nicht zu erwähnen. Weshalb wir diesen Entschluss fassten kann ich im Nachhinein nur damit erklären, dass wir es vermeiden wollten ausgelacht, bzw. verhöhnt zu werden, denn Moritz hatte mittlerweile die Angewohnheit wann immer wir irgendwie auf dieses Thema kamen höchst genervt und aggressiv zu reagieren. Ob es nun daran lag, dass dies vielleicht seine Art war sich damit auseinander zusetzen oder ob er einfach nicht wahr haben wollte was vor sich ging darüber kann ich leider nicht viel sagen, denn obwohl in den nächsten zwei Monaten nichts gravierendes mehr vor kam, hatte unsere Beziehung mittlerweile mit einigen Differenzen zu kämpfen, die sich irgendwann als unüberbrückbar offenbarten und ich daraufhin die Beziehung beendete. Neues Glück, altes Leid Ich besuchte mittlerweile, der Ausbildung wegen, eine Berufsschule, in der ich Carina kennen lernte. Wir verstanden uns auf Anhieb gut und die Zeit die folgen sollte war zwar kurz doch frei von irgendwelchen Andersartigkeiten seitens des Übernatürlichen. Innerhalb eines halben Jahres besuchte ich nun fast jedes Wochenende diverse Discotheken und führte ein relativ exzessives Leben, in diesem Abschnitt hatte ich eine kurze Beziehung zu einem Jungen namens Simon. Dieser bewohnte ein kleines Zimmer in der Wohnung seiner Eltern und für diese schien er sich sehr zu schämen, denn wir waren nie bei ihm und aus einer Trotzreaktion meinerseits, sah ich es auch nicht ein ihn mit zu mir zu nehmen. Also blieb uns nichts anderes übrig als wann immer wir Zeit miteinander verbringen und nicht gestört werden wollten, nachts durch den Wald zu fahren und uns dort Plätze zu suchen. An eben so einem Abend entdeckte ich einen Ort, der mir im späteren Verlauf der Geschichte sehr viel Kraft gab. Wir waren gerade eine ziemlich kurvenreiche Strasse empor gefahren als wir rechts die Abfahrt entdeckten, einen Naturparkparkplatz erwartend bog ich ab und befand mich plötzlich vor einer ca. ein Meter hohen Mauer die, die Abgrenzung zu den Parkgelegenheiten bot und in ihrer Mitte geöffnet war und einen Weg aus weißen Kieselsteinen frei gab. Diese spiegelten sich im Mondlicht und ich konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen, ich musste heraus finden, was dies für ein Ort war. Wir stiegen also aus und bewegten uns auf diesen Durchgang zu. Wir fanden einen Stein zu unserer Rechten auf dem, den Toten beider Weltkriege gedacht wurde, was darauf schließen ließ das wir uns am Anfang eines Kriegerfriedhofes befinden mussten. Wir schritten den Weg weiter, wenngleich Simon auch Vorbehalte wegen der gespenstischen Stimmung hatte und viel lieber zurück gekehrt wäre, ich jedoch war erfüllt von einer wohligen Wärme und zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte ich nicht mal den Hintergedanken auf etwas böses, unbekanntes, dass mir auflauerte. Ich war mir sicher dass dieser Ort, solange man ihm den gebührenden Respekt gegenüber brachte ein Schutz war, vor allem was einen des Nachts fürchten ließ. Nach etwa zwei Minuten gabelte sich der Weg und zu unserer linken lag eine Art Rondell durch das man schreiten muss um zu den Hauptgrabreihen zu gelangen. Ging man weiter gerade aus, traf man auf einen gewaltigen Stein der die Stärke und den Halt der Menschheit demonstrieren sollte, zu seiner linken und rechten standen Sarkophag ähnliche Steinbauten auf denen die Namen der nie geborgenen eingraviert waren. Den äußersten Abschluss zu beiden Seiten bildeten Kreuzreihen auf denen die Namen der Verstorbenen den Angehörigen Trost spenden sollten. Dieser Ort begeisterte mich so sehr, dass ich in den folgenden Wochen, wann immer es ging hin fuhr und Blumen brachte oder einfach nur darüber spazierte und im Stillen zu den Toten sprach. In dieser Zeit blieb ich wie oben bereits erwähnt komplett verschont von irgendwelchen Heimsuchungen. Doch bald darauf sollte ich auch diese Insel verlieren. Es war mittlerweile wieder Sommer und ich lernte auf einer Feier Franz kennen. Er hatte ein sehr unruhiges Wesen und war ein sehr schwieriger Charakter. Im Nachhinein weiß ich nicht wieso ich eine Beziehung mit ihm einging. Seine Eltern waren im selben Alter wie meine was sehr ungewöhnlich war, da ich ein Nachzügler war und Franz noch mal drei Jahre jünger war als ich. Anfangs war diese Beziehung für mich sehr vorteilhaft, denn ich hatte in diesem Jungen jemanden gefunden, der egal was ich verlangte es auch ohne langes Nachfragen tat. Was mich aber auch nicht weiter verwunderte, da nicht nur er diesen Charakterzug der totalen Unterwürfigkeit zeigte, auch seine Eltern waren geistig eher primitiv gestrickt und in Alltagsfragen eher unbeholfen. So kam es auch, dass ich ihnen Formulare wie Überweisungen oder Kuranträge ausfüllte und dafür Zigaretten bezahlt bekam und nach einiger Zeit wohnte ich schon fast bei ihm, aß dort, wusch dort meine Wäsche und badete, alles natürlich umsonst. Die ersten zwei Monate war mir auch nichts allzu außergewöhnliches aufgefallen. Ich wusste wohl, dass Franz sich nicht allein in den Keller traute aus Angst vor einer Katze die ihm dort wohl schon ein paar mal erschienen war, aber außer um die nächste Ecke oder die Treppe hoch zu laufen und dann wieder zu verschwinden nichts tat. Da ich das alles für einen Witz hielt und vorerst selbst verschont blieb, zog ich meinen damaligen Freund ziemlich damit auf und auch Kommentare wie, "dann würde ich mich an eurer Stelle bei den Nachbarn beschweren, dass ihre Katze euch belästigt", kränkten ihn wohl mehr als er zugab. Es war zugegebener Maßen auch nicht sonderlich taktvoll von mir, doch bestätigte sich in meinem damaligen Verhalten, die Aussage, dass man an anderen, das am meisten hasst was einem selbst Angst macht oder was man als eigenen Fehler interpretiert. So ergab es sich, dass bis zu einem bestimmten Abend darüber auch nicht mehr gesprochen wurde. Es war gegen 19 Uhr. Wir saßen in der Küche und spielten mit seinen Eltern Skat. Als plötzlich ein Schrei durch das Haus hallte, der sich anhörte als wenn eine Frau auf diesem Wege all ihren Kummer und ihr Leid heraus ließ. Ich fuhr regelrecht zusammen, doch außer mir hatte dieses Wehklagen anscheinend niemand vernommen. Ich meinte jedoch zu sehen, dass Franz´ Vater Hubert seiner Frau Renate einen kurzen aber durchdringenden Blick zuwarf, im nächsten Moment war die Situation aber wieder wie gehabt und alle spielten weiter und legten eine ziemlich aufgezwungene Ausgelassenheit an den Tag. Der weitere Abend verlief auch ohne weitere Geschehnisse und als wir so gegen 23 Uhr zu Bett gehen wollten, wo ich ihn auch ohne Umschweife auf diesen undefinierbaren Ruf ansprach. Mit der Reaktion seinerseits, allerdings hatte ich absolut nicht gerechnet und sie bildete den kompletten Gegensatz zu seiner sonst gerade zu peinlich, nervtötenden Art auf jegliche Situationen die nicht unbedingt alltäglich waren oder sich nicht gleich rational erklären ließen, zu reagiren. Er saß da und im ersten Moment dachte ich er würde anfangen zu hyperventilieren doch dann bemerkte ich, dass es ihn einfach nur schüttelte vor lachen und für die nächsten Minuten sah es auch nicht so aus als ob er sich wieder beruhigen würde. In diesem Moment war ich ehrlich gesagt fest davon überzeugt, dass es nun passiert sei und er komplett schwachsinnig geworden war. Ich stand also da und grübelte darüber ob ich ihn jetzt ohrfeigen, mit Wasser bespritzen oder einfach nur gehen sollte, als er langsam wieder zur Ruhe kam und nun nach Luft rang und gegen ansteigendes Seitenstechen ankämpfte. Obwohl er nun dieses hysterische Lachen unterließ, hatte ich aufgrund der, meiner Meinung nach neuerlichen Anwandlung von Dümmlichkeit seinerseits, immer noch das Bedürfnis ihn zu ohrfeigen. Um dies zu verhindern fragte ich ihn ziemlich gereizt, was denn der Auslöser dieses Heiterkeitsausbruches war und seine Antwort machte mich komplett perplex, er meinte allein meine Frage nach dem Schrei hätte ihn ausgelöst, denn durch die Tatsache, dass ich es auch gehört hatte wusste er endlich dass er und seine Eltern nicht verrückt waren, denn die hatten es ebenfalls schon des öfteren gehört und auch wie er mir im Laufe des Abends erzählte schon einige Sachen gesehen, die wahrscheinlich nicht jeder wahr genommen hätte und die, die wenigstens jemals in ihrem Leben sehen werden. Durch einiges Hinterfragen stellte sich heraus, dass sich das Zentrum der Erscheinungen und Laute anscheinend im Keller befand, denn von dort kamen meistens die Geräusche und Töne und auch ich sollte dort einige seltsame Ereignisse erleben. Interessant war ebenfalls, dass er mir zeigte, was seiner Meinung nach an dem ganzen Schuld war, er zog doch tatsächlich ein Brett unter seinem Bett hervor auf dem mit rotem Edding das Alphabet, die Zahlen von 0 – 9 und Ja und Nein geschrieben waren, im Anschluss erzählte Franz mir noch, dass er das mir so bekannte Spiel vor einigen Jahren mit seiner damals besten Freundin gespielt hatte. Was genau an diesem Abend vorgefallen war verschwieg er mir, er meinte nur, dass dies der Anfang des Übels gewesen wäre. Diese Tatsache und diese Verbindung die dadurch zwischen uns bestand ließ nun wiederum in mir ein schrilles Lachen aufkeimen, welches ich nur mit Mühe und Not unterdrückte. Es sei aber noch erwähnt dass ich Franz keinesfalls von meiner Vergangenheit und meinem, nennen wir es mal Problem erzählte, ich wollte ihn nicht unnötig erschrecken und außerdem dachte ich mir, dass es sich ja eigentlich am meisten nur mir und Kathrin gezeigt hatte, Moritz war ja bis auf die Geräusche größtenteils verschont geblieben. Ein weiteres Motiv meinerseits war wohl auch, dass ich zu dieser Zeit recht wenig an die Geschehnisse dachte, die mich so viele Jahre gepeinigt hatten immerhin war ich seit gut einem halben Jahr verschont geblieben, verspürte immer noch diese innere Ausgeglichenheit, die sich bei meinen Besuchen auf dem Kriegerfriedhof jedes Mal noch verstärkten und immerhin war es ja sehr wahrscheinlich, dass was immer auch die Familie meines Freundes heimsuchte nur an ihnen interessiert war, da ja andere nie involviert waren. Der Gedanke, dass ich wäre ich außen vor geblieben, den Schrei hätte auch nicht wahr nehmen können kam mir zu dem Zeitpunkt allerdings nicht. Zu der Zeit hatte sich bei mir und meinem Bruder das Ritual eingespielt, dass ich ihn zweimal die Woche besuchte und wir die Tage damit verbrachten Filme zu schauen, Xbox zu spielen und uns auch zu unterhalten. So kam es auch dass ich ihm schilderte was bei Franz vor sich ging und er teilte genau wie ich die Auffassung, dass dies mit dem was mich solange heimsuchte nichts gemein hatte. Wir spekulierten viel darüber mit was wir es zu tun hätten und kamen auch nicht sehr viel weiter als damals auch. Zwar ließ der Schrei der Frau auf eine Banshee schließen, doch wäre das wiederholte Auftreten ohne dass jemand zu Tode kommt eher untypisch für diese Art von Wesen, da Banshees ja bekanntlich Todesomen waren. Das nähere Analysieren der Erscheinung die sich als Katze zeigte brachte auch nichts näheres, da es einige Geister gibt die sich sowohl in tierischer als auch in menschlicher Gestalt manifestieren können. Einzigster etwas hilfreicherer Anhaltspunkt war, das Auftreten eines Mannes mit Zylinder, der sehr altertümlich gekleidet war. Dies schränkte den Kreis der bekannten Heimsuchungen etwas ein, umschloss allerdings immer noch an die fünf verschiedenen Arten von Spuken und keine davon passte zu den anderen Phänomenen die bei Franz zuhause auftraten. Auffällig war jedoch, dass es sich bei ihm im Gegensatz zu meinen Vorkommnissen so verhielt, dass sich die Erscheinungen nur in dem Haus zeigten und außer mir noch keine Außenstehenden zu dem zweifelhaften Vergnügen kamen, sie ebenfalls wahr zu nehmen. Ungefähr zwei Wochen nachdem ich, dieses Wehklagen wahrgenommen hatte, verhielt es sich folgendermaßen: Franz und ich waren in den Keller gegangen um Pizzen aus der Tiefkühltruhe zu holen, als ich einen kleinen schemenhaften Umriss an mir vorbei, die Treppe hoch huschen sah, Franz´ Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte mir meine Wahrnehmung und so konnte ich bei meinem nächsten Besuch bei Vincent, davon berichten, dass ich diese Katze nun auch gesehen hatte, obwohl diese Tatsache nicht unbedingt hilfreich für unsere Recherchen über den ungebetenen Gast war, war es zumindest von dem Standpunkt aus gesehen positiv, dass ich nun wusste, das Franz nicht verrückt war, zumindest was diese Dinge anging. Kurz nachdem ich mit Vincent über meine Begegnung mit der Katze gesprochen hatte viel ihm eine seltsame Veränderung in meinem Wesen auf. Er machte mich darauf aufmerksam, dass ich immer wenn ich von Franz kam total müde und ausgebrannt wirkte, obwohl wir dort ja nichts unternahmen, denn wann immer wir uns vornahmen man weg zu gehen, hielt uns letztendlich doch immer etwas im Haus und wir verbrachten die Tage bei ihm zuhause und puzzelten entweder, spielten PC oder lieferten uns mit seinen Eltern Skatschlachten, die meistens erst spät nachts endeten, denn niemand von ihnen wollte länger alleine sein und meist suchten sie die Nähe zueinander, wobei sie häufig einem verängstigten Schafrudel ähnelten, das wusste das der Wolf in der Nähe ist, nur eben nicht genau orten konnte, wo er sich genau aufhielt. Obwohl sein Vater nicht sehr ausführlich darüber sprach was ihm wieder fahren war, kam es zu dem Tag an dem er uns bat ihm beim Aufräumen, des Kellers behilflich zu sein. Er meinte er fühle sich alleine dort unten unbehaglich und ihm wäre wohler wenn er uns in unmittelbarer Nähe wüsste. Also begannen wir im Keller herum zu werkeln und versuchten soweit wie möglich systematisch dabei vorzugehen, so hatte sich jeder einen der drei Kellerräume vorgenommen, die zwar unten komplett offen waren, man sich aber doch sehr abgeschnitten fühlte. Ich war also für den Bereich zuständig der wohl früher als Werkstatt gedient hatte und begann einen Schrank mit offenen Schubfächern auszuräumen, als mein Augenmerk auf ein altes Schwarzweiß Foto fiel, dass mehrere Kinder zeigte, die im Kreis an einem Baum standen und sich and en Händen hielten. Anhand der Kleidung, der Kinder folgerte ich, dass das Bild schon ziemlich alt war und obwohl ich nicht genau sagen konnte woran es lag ging eine gewisse Bedrohung davon aus, die mich erschaudern ließ und mich zurück zu Franz trieb. Ich erklärte damals, dass ich nicht genau wüsste was von den Dingen noch benötigt würde und deshalb wollte ich lieber hier ihm helfen, bevor ich irgendwas falsches weg warf, doch an der Art wie er mich ansah wusste ich, das er wusste dass mich etwas erschreckt hatte und kurz darauf gingen wir wieder nach oben. Später am Abend, wir saßen mit seinem Vater beim Abendessen versuchte ich so beiläufig wie möglich nach der Herkunft des Bildes zu fragen. Huberts Reaktion ließ mich allerdings erschaudern, er versicherte mir, dass er nichts von so einem Bild wusste, wohl aber Renate fragen würde, die zu dem Zeitpunkt allerdings in Kur war, so dass sich die Klärung noch um zwei Wochen hinauszog. Nach ihrer Rückkehr erfuhr ich dann, dass das einzigste Foto, dass dort unten war ein altes Kindergartenbild von ihr selbst war und nachdem sie es herauf geholt hatte, musste ich fest stellen, dass dieses Bild ein komplett anderes Motiv darstellte, als ich bei meinem ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Zwar waren darauf auch Kinder zu sehen, doch standen diese in einer Reihe und das Bild war auch in Farbe und nicht Schwarzweiß. Diese Tatsache entsetzte mich so sehr, dass ich beschloss, früher wieder nach Hause zu fahren und meinen Bruder erneut zu kontaktieren. Am nächsten Tag dann, saß ich also wie sonst auch bei ihm im Zimmer, doch bevor ich ihm berichten konnte was passiert war, platzte er damit heraus, dass sich bei ihm jetzt wohl auch Phänomene in leichtem Maße gezeigt hatten. So lag plötzlich des öfteren ein unerklärbarer Parfümgeruch in der Luft und des öfteren war im so als würde jemand das Zimmer durchqueren. Doch wie gesagt lässt Vincent so was eigentlich völlig kalt und sein eigentliches Problem war, ein furchtbarer Groll den er gegen den Besucher hegte, da er wie Vincent fand, enorm in seine Privatsphäre eingriff. Nachdem ich ihm dann aber die Neuigkeiten der letzten paar Tage erzählte, beschloss er einen Frontalschlag gegen was immer dort auch hauste. Sein Plan war folgendermaßen. Er riet mir nachts mit dem Brett das Franz damals verwendet hatte zu dem Ort zu gehen, der mir in den letzten Monaten soviel Kraft gegeben hatte und das Spiel, das sowohl mir als auch meinem Freund zum Verhängnis wurde dort alleine zu spielen. Die Tatsache, dass ich wusste, das es sehr gefährlich war, das Ouijabrett alleine zu kontaktieren, ließ mich komplett kalt, da ich mir sicher war, dass die Seelen des Kriegerfriedhofes schützend über mich wachen würden. Das Ende Mittlerweile, knapp sieben Jahre später kann ich sagen, es hat nichts geholfen. Alles wurde schlimmer, ebbte wieder ab und begann von Neuem. Wir schlitterten in voller Fahrt auf die Katastrophe zu, die auch eintraf. Ich hatte mich an dem Abend auf dem Weg gemacht aber wenige Minuten nach dem ich los gefahren war, musste ich umkehren. Ich brachte es nicht über mich den Ort aufzusuchen, der mir ansonsten immer Kraft gab. Dieser Moment, war der der alles zerstört hat. Ich will keine Einzelheiten nennen was damals geschah, es war zu viel und zu furchtbar. Nur so viel kann ich sagen, heute habe ich niemanden mehr. Es sind alle gegangen, nur die Geräusche, die blieben. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht alleine bin, es ist immer bei mir. Es zwingt mich weiter zu machen. Vor vier Monaten wollte ich meinem Leben ein Ende setzen. Es hat mich gerettet, ich wachte in einer Klinik auf, fixiert und medikamentös ruhig gestellt. Ich sehe es auf meinem Bett sitzen, es starrt mich an und nährt von meiner Angst, von meiner Einsamkeit und von meiner Verzweiflung. Vincent hat mir gestern meinen Laptop aus der alten Wohnung gebracht. Ich musste weinen als ich die Anfänge las. Ich war zu irgendeiner Zeit glücklich und dann kam es über mich. Heute Nacht will ich es wieder versuchen. Ich habe vor mir ein Seil aus meinem Laken zu basteln. Herr gib mir Kraft und schenke mir die Erlösung. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta